Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an apparatus and a method for treating a substrate.
Various processes such as cleaning, deposition, photographing, etching, and ion implantation are performed to manufacture a semiconductor device. Among the processes, deposition and a spin-on hard (SOH) mask (hereinafter, coating) process are used as a process of forming a film on a substrate. Further, the etching process includes a dry etching method that uses plasma in a vacuum state, and a wet etching method that uses a liquid chemical in a normal pressure state.
In general, the deposition process is a process of forming a film on a substrate by depositing a process gas on the substrate, and the coating process is a process of forming a liquid film by supplying a treatment liquid to the center of the substrate.
The process of supplying a treatment liquid, such as the coating process or the wet etching process is generally performed by supplying the treatment liquid to the substrate that rotates at a specific speed. In this case, in order to coat the treatment liquid to the entire surface of the substrate and to provide a sufficient treatment rate, the treatment liquid of a specific amount or more is supplied.